Love Through the Years
by Lel0uch Vi Britannia
Summary: A series of one-shots featuring Ash and Lillie in their youth and adult life. Rated M for some swearing. Aureliashipping. One-shots are not in order, but will mention of the chronological time. Sinnoh-to-Alola-verse
1. Of Teens and Adults

**For those who are reading, some or most of you probably know me of my other Aureliashipping fanfic. Well I hope this one doesn't disappoint. Like the other one, this is AU.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

 _Giggles were heard which were followed by, "What are you doing?"_

 _The person in question sheepishly lowered his camera. He rubs the back of his head._

 _"Sorry." He said to her, "Thought I should commemorate this moment,_ mommy _."_

 _"Mommy?" The only other person in the empty classroom repeated with a blush._

 _The boy showed the image on his camera to her, "Come on, Lillie. Even you have to admit that you look caring as any mom would be for their young."_

 _Lillie was surprise, sure she cares for the egg that was assigned to her and her classmates to take care of, but she saw herself more of a caretaker than a parent. Now that she was seeing herself on the image, she does look like a caring mother._

 _Mother._

 _Lillie's eyes darken,_ "Mama."

 _Her friend notices her change in mood, "What's wrong?"_

 _"... ... ...Ash?"_

 _"Yeah?"_

 _"You think I would be... a good mommy for the Pokémon inside?"_

 _Ash flashes a smile at her, "Lillie, you're probably the youngest person I know who really knows a lot about Pokémon. I'm sure any Pokémon will be lucky to have you taking care of it."_

 _Lillie hid a small smile, but couldn't hide her blush. Ash has to be the nicest guy she knows._

 _"You okay? You're looking a little red."_

 _And also densest guy she knows, but at least he cares for everyone around._

"Hmmm, caring." _Lillie looks down at her egg_

 _"Ash?"_

 _"Yes?"_

 _"Despite what I say, I really don't know when I'll be able to touch Pokémon." Lillie admits with a frown._

 _Ash flashes his smile again to cheer her up, "Hey, don't think like that. It'll be a matter of time before you can."_

 _"Mhmmm, but I'm not sure when," She said before looking up at Ash, "So can you promise me something?"_

 _"About what?"_

 _"If this eggs hatches while I'm still afraid," She started, "can you look after it for me?"_

 _Ash rest a hand on the egg, "Lillie, I understand. I'd be happy to."_

 _"Promise me that you won't force it to battle until its ready?"_

 _"Of course, I won't force it do anything against its will."_

 _"Promise me that you'll feed it regular with the proper Pokémon food?"_

 _"I will and I'll make sure of it."_

 _"Promise me that you'll groom it daily?"_

 _"Never done it with any of my Pokémon before, but I'll still do it."_

 _Lillie then smiles a sly grin, "Promise me that you'll-"_

 _Ash playfully glares at her, "Lillie!"_

 _The blonde giggled while Ash shook his head with a smile as he chuckles with her._

 _"What? It's normal for a mother to worry for their young."_

* * *

Giggles were heard which were followed by, "What are you doing?"

Chuckles were then heard, "What? I can't take a picture of my loving wife?"

"You mean your loving and pregnant wife, who's getting quite hungry." His wife, Lillie, retorted jokingly. "Weren't you going to cook breakfast?"

After ten years, Ash has grown up into quite the fine handsome man. Despite almost reaching age thirty in a couple years, he still has some youth left from his years as a late teen. He is among the tallest men in Alola, towering nearly every residence from all four islands and especially his wife, he towers her almost by an entire foot. After all these years, his hair is still wild and unruly as ever, even after the many haircuts requested by his Lillie, who was still his girlfriend before they tied the knot.

Lillie has also grown up beautifully. She has own grown her bright blonde to reach beyond her waist and is still silky and well-kept as ever. She now wears a spaghetti strap sundress that is in her signature coloring, white and light blue. True to her words, she is indeed pregnant, apparent from her rather big and round, swollen belly.

"Yeah, about that," Her husband put down his camera on the coffee table before sitting down next to her on the couch. "I won't be able to cook anything because someone raided the fridge last night."

That look on his eyes says that he knows who committed the crime and the guilty party giggled with her tongue sticking out.

"Ash! How could you!?" Lillie mock innocence dramatically, "How could you eat all the food when you know your wife will be starving! And how could you do that while she's pregnant with our child!"

"I admit that I eat as much as a pregnant woman would," Ash admits about his large appetite, "but even I don't eat two jars of pickles in one sitting."

Lillie blushes from the fact. Her eating habit has definitely been an issue ever since her first trimester. It has been 5 months now ever since she found out that she was pregnant with Ash's child.

"Also, I like spicy food as much as the next guy, but I would never eat all the Tomato berries in the house."

"Well... it's your fault!"

"How is it my fault?" Ash said rhetorically and nonchalant, having already gotten used to his wife's sudden mood change.

"Obviously our child has already inherited your bottomless stomach," Lillie said with a straight despite her obvious anger. "In other words, IT'S YOUR FAULT, ASHURA SATOSHI KETCHUM! ! !"

Ash chuckles at his wife's delusion.

"THIS ISN'T A LAUGHING MATTER, ASHURA! YOU. DID. THIS. TO-! ! !"

Her husband cut her off by grabbing her chin and shut her up by placing his lips on hers. Anger soon melted into some love, Lillie wraps her arms around Ash's neck to deepen the kiss. Soon their tongues entered each other's mouth. While that was happening, Ash reached down to stroke his wife's swollen belly, where he felt his child's tiny, but strong kicks.

"You calm?" Ash asked with a smirk once they separated.

Lillie nestle her head on Ash's muscular chest while keeping one arm around his neck to balance herself. Ash wraps one around her waist and pulls her closer.

"Yes, Ashy" Lillie said lovingly with her eyes closed, "I'm still hungry though and I'm sure you're in the same boat."

"Yeah," Ash said. "Want to got to Mallow's? Her rest-"

'ABSOLUTELY NOT!"

Ash sighs, "Now what?" He grunts when the arm around his neck tightened, making him rasp,"H-ey! Wh-at're you doing?"

"Don't act like I don't notice! I see you eyeing her every time we go that slut's whore house!"

"Lillie, she's your best friend and Kiawe will kill me if he saw me checking out his own wife," Ash said as matters of fact. He continues, "Speaking of Kiawe, he'll probably get mad if he hears you say that about Mallow."

His wife scoffs with a pout, "Like I care what that muscle-head would do to me."

Ash sighs before fixing the problem again with the same solution.

 **1 kiss later**

"Fine... we'll go to Mallow's..."

Ash smiles once his wife complied. He kept his smile on when Lillie tightened her grip on him again.

"But you better-!

Ash kisses her once again before scooping her up and carrying her bridal-style.

"I promise I won't eye her or anyone else," Ash told her lovingly, looking at her directly in the eyes "Besides, why should I stare at them when I can eye at my beautiful wife? Like what I'm doing right now and boy is she beautiful as ever."

Lillie blushes. She wraps her other arm to secure herself in Ash's arms as he carry her out the door of their house to the outside.

"I love you, Alola Champion Ash Ketchum."

"And I love you, Professor Lillie Ketchum."

* * *

 **Lillie swearing, strangely I find that cute. Heck, everything she does is cute.**

 **Please leave a review.**


	2. Parents

**Since this story got some positive views and reviews, I thought I should continue. I might be making another chapter or two after this one. As you would notice, the future version of Ash and Lillie OOC, which makes sense because it is like 10 years in the future, so of course their personality are going to be different.**

 _Italics: Present_

Normal: Future

* * *

 _Present_

 _A loud yawn was heard throughout Kukui's house. Some lights inside were turned on as Ash heads towards the videophone that has been ringing for quite some time. While rubbing one eye, Ash answers the call albeit missing the button a couple of times before successfully answering it._

 _"Hello, Ash?"_

 _Although his eyes were closed from being awakened from his slumber, Ash can tell who is on the other end from the sound of her voice._

 _"Lillie?" He opens his eyes with a squint, "It's late, what are you doing up?"_

 _His bookworm of a classmate look down with a worried look._

 _"I couldn't sleep..."_

 _Despite the hesitance in her voice, Ash can guess on why she's calling._

 _After getting the sleep from his eyes, he said, "Worried about Vulpix?"_

 _"Yes," Lillie admits, now without any hesitation. "How is she doing?"_

 _Ash gives her a smile of assurance, "She had a blast today. She had fun playing with fun uncle Pikachu, know-it-all uncle Rotom, and silly cousins Rockruff and Rowlet."_

 _Lillie giggles at the designated family members before speaking again, "Did you feed her?"_

 _"Yeah and she loves the formula you made for her. You did a great job."_

 _A blush appears on Lillie's face, "Thank you. Did you-?"_

 _"Yes," Ash interrupts her, knowing what she's going to ask. "I groomed her with that special brush that you brought for her."_

 _Lillie was about to speak aging, but got interrupted before she could say anything, "And don't worry, I won't be using her in battles or put her through any training until she's ready for it."_

 _The_ mother _sigh in relief, knowing that her baby is safe. As she feared, she is still uncomfortable being anywhere near any Pokémon. So as promised, Ash is taking care of the newly hatched Pokémon, which is an Alolan Vulpix and an energetic one at that. She may not be quiet and reserved as her mommy, but she is really takes after her daddy. At least her appearance is so alike to her mother's._

 _Lillie blushes. When she had Ash made that promise in the classroom, they weren't exactly alone; Mallow heard everything from the doorway to the room. The chef then told all of the other students in school of their promise and like wildfire, the aspiring Pokémon master and the smartest girl in school became the talk of the whole school and even some parts of Melemele island. She and Ash were teasingly called 'Mommy' and 'Daddy' from their friends and occasionally from their teacher and other adults, especially their teacher almost daily._

 _Now that was on her mind, Lillie suddenly got nervous to continue the conversation._

 _"Great, well I'll be going to sleep now. Goodnight!"_

* * *

 **Future**

Lillie happily strokes her swollen belly after satisfying the hunger of two individuals, herself and her baby, who she hopes to be a boy.

"A boy?" Ash said when he heard his wife refer their unborn child as a he. There is no possibility she knows the gender of their child, they did decided to have the gender a surprise. "I'm hoping our first child would be a girl."

"Oh," Lillie started with a pout. "But I want a boy."

Ash heard the playfulness in her voice, he smirk, "Oh? And why's that?"

"So we can have a mini-Ash Ketchum running around the house."

Her husband chuckles, "Would you really like to take care of a child who takes after me? Don't you remember what my mom said?"

Lillie does remember. After she broke the news to Ash, that in nine months they will be parents of their first child, they planned to surprise their respective mother about the news with a small get-together. Of course their mothers were surprised, but soon got over it and started getting excited of spoiling their future grandchild. After they calmed down, the soon-to-be grandmothers gave them advice on parenting. Delia even told of her experience of raising Ash, who was crying from the ordeal. The way his mother described raising him sounded like he was a troubled child.

"Offsprings inherit half a DNA from both of their parents," Lillie explains.

Ash quickly get what she means, "So you want to our 'son' to have my looks and your...?" He beckons her to finish.

"My intelligence." She said dreamily, already picturing her dream child. The more she thinks about it, the more she wants to have her child in her arms already. To nurture him, to raise him into a great man like her husband.

"Well then," Ash said amusedly with a smirk. "If we have a girl, she'll have her mommy's looks and be into battling like her daddy."

Lillie giggle happily at that possibility as she imagines a younger version of herself yelling out commands to a Pikachu. She then rests her head on Ash's chest.

"Even if they don't live up to our expectation..."

Ash wraps an arm around her.

"We'll still love them no matter what."

Lillie sighs in content in their embrace. She closes her eyes and relax. Regret soon fills her when she realizes that they are still at their friend's restaurant and not their house. They will have to leave soon and she really does not want to get out of that embrace.

Sadly, they did leave after paying for the check. Like at the house, Ash picks up his pregnant wife effortlessly and carried her to his car.

"Any ideas on names?" Lillie asks once they were in the road.

"Well..." Ash starts, "I do have one name if we have a girl."

"What is it?"

"Jasmine."

"Jasmine?" Lillie looks at her husband with an unamused look. "You want to name our child after a flower like how my mother named me after one?"

"Technically she named you after a grass-type Pokémon, Lillie-gant."

Lillie lightly slaps his arm from the passenger seat with a pout, "Same difference, Ashura."

"I'm serious, though," Ash said. "If she inherits your looks, white will definitely be her color and jasmine flowers are always white. I believe it's a perfect name for a girl."

Lillie could not disagree with him on that and Jasmine does sound like a lovely name.

"So Jasmine for a girl," Lillie said, "How about Ashton for a boy?"

Ash gives his wife a deadpan look, "Really?"

Lillie covers her lips with her hand as she hold back a giggle, "Just kidding~"

* * *

 **Obviously this is before Lillie's egg hatched episode. I might continue the past in the next chapter, not sure about the future part.**


	3. Family

**As I said, this chapter was possibly going to only take place during the present.**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

"Ash, I'm scared."

"I know you're scared, but we have to do this now or never."

"But... I um..."

"Don't worry, we'll take things slowly. Okay?"

"Okay. Can... can you hold my hand?"

"Of course. Anything for you, Lillie."

Kukui stood still like a statue, not believing what he's hearing from his student's room. He is certain he heard Ash's voice up in the loft and he is also certain the other voice belongs to Lillie, who is another one of his students. The two talk like they were about to do something... life changing. Lillie's voice sounded so hesitant and weak and Ash sounded like he was being strong for the two of them, while also being gentle to Lillie.

Kukui stop breathing as he felt his heart pounding in his chest. They wouldn't be...?

 _"No... they couldn't be... they're... too young."_

"Ahhhhhh! That hurts! I'm bleeding!"

Kukui heard Ash gasp and then heard some stuff moving upstairs. A long moment of silence soon followed until...

"There. How's this?"

"That's better. It feels... nice." Lillie's voice was heard filled with contentment.

Kukui gasp, _"No! They shouldn't be doing that sort of thing! At least not in my house!"_ Quickly he climbs up the ladder up to Ash's room.

"ASH! LILLIE! STOP BEFORE YOU REGR-!"

The two students of the professor look up from what they were doing... which is definitely not what Kukui was thinking. Ash and Lillie were sitting on their knees, next to each other. Ash is holding and looking over Lillie's right hand which seems to be in pain. Rowlett is sleeping in front of the two, sleeping as always during the day.

"Kukui-sensei? Why were you screaming?" Lillie asked with a curious expression. Ash also shared the look of curiosity.

The professor was embarrassed to say the least. In his mind, he mentally slaps himself. He could not believe that he actually thought his students were doing something that only grownups were suppose to do. Lillie is not that kind of girl to do something too early for her age and Ash...is Ash.

"Uhhhh..." Kukui quickly formulated a question to get him out of the jam. "Why were you screaming and what exactly are you two doing?"

"Oh, I'm helping Lillie get over her fear of touching Pokémon." Ash explains to him as he motion the professor's attention to the grass owl. "I had her try to pet Rowlett while he's sleeping, but..."

"Rowlett started fighting in his sleep and accidentally used Peck on my hand." Lillie finished for him while also holding up her injured hand.

Kukui then notices the drops of blood on the floor that were in close proximity to where Lillie is sitting.

"We're out of bandages, by the way." Ash told his teacher, who is also his guardian during his stay in Alola. He then holds up a tube of ointment, "I had to use this ointment to help with her bleeding hand."

"Ooh." Kukui said. "Well then... I'll go buy some more supplies."

Ash and Lillie both raised an eyebrow as their teacher climb down the ladder.

"What was that about?" Lillie asked.

Her friend was about to answer until he heard some crying, "Oh no."

Standing up from his knees, Ash quickly jogs up to a blanket-covered basket. He scoops up the sleeping form of the week-old Alolan Vulpix into his arms and started rocking it. The little ice fox has always play in her waking time up to the point of falling asleep right away and last night, she was energetic as ever and did not fall asleep until past midnight.

"Ssshh, ssshh." Ash shushes her softly, trying to get her back to sleep or, at least, stop the crying. "It's okay, it's okay."

Meanwhile, Lillie stayed at her position, albeit she is worried for Vulpix. Her worries soon melted away when Ash rocks the baby Vulpix back to sleep while also stroking her snow white fur for extra comfort. Lillie giggles at Ash's baby coos. She knew Ash is a sweet boy, but she never saw this gentler side of him before and hearing make those baby coos just makes him look cute.

She then blushes, did she just call Ash cute? Thankfully for her, she did not speak out her mind.

"Sweet dreams." Ash coos to her as he gently places her on the makeshift bed, but Vulpix starts to cry again when she felt her daddy's protective arms loosen around her. Ash quickly scoops her back to his arms, stopping the waterworks. He then continues to make baby coos to comfort her and stroke her fur to make her feel more at ease.

Lillie felt a pang in her heart. She is glad that Vulpix is being taken care of well by a great guy like Ash, but some times she wishes she could that herself. Oh how she hates her phobia.

 _"Why am I so useless?"_ She berates herself.

"Hey Lillie," Ash quietly calls out for her, gaining her attention. "Vulpix is asleep. Want to try again with her?"

She really does not want to, especially after getting injured by the previous attempt. She stayed on her knees, contemplating whether she should do it or not. She was so deep in her mind that she did not notice Ash getting up and sat next to her, surprising.

Lillie was about to scream when she notice ice fox is in her personal space, but she got cut off when she felt something warm grab her hand. She then felt her face warm up when she saw Ash's hand on her hand.

"Don't worry," He assures her. "You won't get hurt this time,"

Lillie wishes she has her large sun hat right now, want nothing more than to hide her blushing face.

"and I'll make sure of it." He smiles at her.

Lillie holds back a gasp. His smile really has an effect on her. Gulping down her nerves and closing her eyes, she stretches her free hand out towards the little ice fox.

 _Touch_

Her warm instantly felt cold, but she feels warmth at the same time. Slowly opening her eyes, she gave a light gasp.

Vulpix is smiling in her sleep... from her touch. She touching a Pokémon! Her opened mouth twisted into a big smile, she's actually doing it.

"I...I..." She is so happy that she is lost for words. She gasp again when she felt Ash's hand, which was on her other hand, went around her waist

"See? It doesn't hurt one bit, does it?" Ash tells her with a warm.

Lillie just smiles back at him, he is just so sweet. She nestle her head on his chest, closing any space between them. Her right hand is still on Vulpix's head while she rest her other hand on Ash's hand that's holding the little fox.

"I love you...all." She says before closing her eyes and enjoy the small family hug.

* * *

 **Yeah, I couldn't resist making the start sound like they were having sex. Speaking of sex, a guest reviewer asked if I would make a lemon chapter. Hmmm...**


	4. Lap Pillow

**Hello readers, I'm sure you guys notice a chapter is missing. Well, I have to say that was the weakest, if not, the worst piece of literature I have written and posted in Fanfiction. So I hope this will make that chapter up.**

 **Btw, as you should know, I'm making my other work, "Their Secret" to be an adventure with romance. I'm planning to have Ash capture some Pokémon I believed he should have captured. I'm keeping it real and original, unlike those fics where Ash captures overpowering Pokémon(or they willingly go with him), even in their first stage. At least I hope I can because the first Pokémon I'm having him capture will be quite a formidable Pokémon to battle with. This chapter will provide a hint on the Pokémon. I'm also considering retitling the title.**

 **Enjoy~**

* * *

"Hey Ash?"

"Yes, Lillie?" The raven haired teen replied with a smile. "Need something?"

The two classmates were currently at Lillie's mansion and have been there for a couple of hours after school ended for the day. Lillie has been getting used to touching Pokémon more and more, especially Shiron, which is the nickname of the Alolan Vulpix. Lillie has been wanting to spend more to time with Shiron, so she suggested bringing her to her mansion, which Ash agreed, much to Shiron's happiness.

Speaking of the little Ice Fox, it was currently playing with his uncle Pikachu outside in Lillie's playground for the wild Pokémon. As for Ash and Lillie, they were relaxing in the large balcony that was right above the said playground. They both sat at the round table with a large umbrella that is providing shade for the two.

"I have a question." Lillie said with an almost straight face, but her face was slightly wavering. "We're good friends, right?"

The raven-haired blink in question, what kind of question is that, he thought. Has he been ignoring her? That can not be since he has been with her most of time to help take care of Shiron.

"Of course we are." Ash told her with an assuring and determined smile.

"H-ho-how close am I to you?"

"Huh?" Ash blinks before thinking about it deeply. They do spend a lot of time together and that does not count all those time they studied together and the Kanto native enjoys every single minute of it. "That's a good question."

"According to a...book that I read last night... we can test our...friendship." Lillie said nervous.

"Does it involved studying for it?" Ash asked with a tired voice. They just done a test at school involved a certain Pokémon type that Ash has barely knows about since has only captured it one time and he was certain he failed that test miserably. He really needs to capture more Pokémon since he seems to remember a lot more about them if he interacts with them.

Lillie giggled, "No and it's rather simple. You just have to..." Maybe it was a lot more complicated than she thought.

"What? Do what?" Ash asked eagerly.

"I...I think it's better that... I show you and guide you through it." Lillie explained nervously.

"Oh, so it's a test of trust?"

Lillie blushes with a light giggle, "I guess that's one way of seeing it." She replied before standing up from her seat.

She motioned Ash to follow her, which he did. Lillie lead him all the way to her bedroom. Ash looks around her room, it seems the test required some privacy. A small blush appeared on his face, this is actually the very first time he has ever entered a female's room, not even his mother's. After all, his mother has drilled it into his head that he is to never enter a girl's room without permission.

Lillie then sat on her bed while sitting on her knees. Her bed is not surprisingly a queen sized bed. She patted on the bed for him to join in as well, he did.

"So...uh...what do we do?"

The blonde then blushes a bright shade of red for what is going to happen next. She fixes her skirt before patting her lap.

Ash looks at her with a confused and curious look, so Lillie explained it directly.

"For this test, you just need to lie your head on my lap."

"Huh?" Ash looks at Lillie's lap with the curious look still on his lap. How is lying your head on a friend's lap a test of trust, he wondered.

Nonetheless, he trusted Lillie's words. He position himself so he can lie down and position his head on Lillie's lap with his face facing upward. Once he settled down, the only thing in his point of view is mostly Lillie.

"How...how are you feeling?" Lillie nervously asks. Other than her older brother, she has been in close contact with male before.

Ash looks around, still wondering how this was a test of trust. He then turned to look at Lillie to ask her a question, but when slightly turned his head up, Lillie's long braided hair brushes against Ash's nose, it was even covering his line of sight. Lillie noticed it and brushes her hair away. Now that was out of the way, he now has full of view of Lillie, well...from his position.

Lillie then now notices Ash's entranced stare, "What?"

The blush in Ash's face deepened a little, "It's just...you have really...long hair."

The blonde bookworm blink in confuse before covering her mouth with her hand to suppress her a giggle that she barely contained.

"You just now noticed?" Silly boy, she thought.

Ash noticed his mistake and became flustered, "I-I...I meant...your hair...smells nice."

Saying Lillie was taken by Ash's words is pointing the very obvious. "Really? Th-thanks."

As a reward, she started stroking Ash's raven colored hair, but Ash did not know that and became even more flustered.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Despite sounding like he was protesting, he actually like the feeling of her soft and delicate hand running through his hair.

Lillie became flustered as well when she finally realized what she was doing, but quickly thought up an excuse.

"This is part of the test," She answered, which is not much of a lie. She gave a light shushing sound, "Just relax."

Trusting her words, he did just that and made himself comfortable. Now there they were, two students lying in a bed with the boy lying on their girl's lap. Lillie looks down at him with a smile which he returns back. However, his smile started wavering as so his eyes. Her lap, it feels so warm.

He tried to keep himself awake which Lillie notices. She gave him one last smile before he drifted into dreamland. "Relax...go to sleep."

Her voice, it sounded so enchanting and it echoed through his mind. He never know she has a beautiful voice. He never knew she was so...

Ash tried to use every once of energy he has left to say this, "Your voice..."

He was out like a light.

* * *

 **I really hope the hint was subtle and did not stick out like a sore thumb, but at least it is still vague. This chapter was actually inspired by a Aureliashipping fanart that I found in Deviantart.**

 **I just I've been writing more on present Ash and Lillie and not their future selves, the next chapter might take place in the future.**

 **A round of applause to those who noticed a reference in this one shot chapter.**

 **Please review.**


	5. Possessive

**This takes a couple of years after Ash and Lillie graduated, also, as of this time, Ash is the Alola champion. Lillie is not yet pregnant.**

 **Warning: Watch out for the quiet ones.**

* * *

Putting down his pen and messaging his aching right hand, Ash turned to his girlfriend, who is sitting on the living room chair instead of sitting on the sofa next to him as usual. Ash recoils back when he saw her glare. If looks could kill, then all of the love letters on the coffee table would have been burnt to a crisp and into nothingness right now.

Speaking of love letters, ever since Ash became the very first Alola champion, the twenty year-old has been getting love letters along with occasional chocolate everyday in the mail, the majority of the letters coming in large bunches. That was not the only problem, ever since Ash became the champion, there was an increase of women appearing that their doorsteps which was quite irritating, but thankfully that ended months. Although the letters did not.

"Lillie..." Ash started, but a little afraid of his girlfriend's anger. Lillie may be nice and sweet all the time, but when she gets angry, she becomes the very definition of 'Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned.' "Can you... uh... stop pouting? And also... can you stop glaring?"

"No." She continued to glare and pout.

"Lillie." Ash pleaded with a sigh. "Why must you be in a bad mood?"

"Maybe I wouldn't be in a bad mood if you weren't replying to those sluts." Lillie retorts with venom laced on the last word.

"Lillie, I already told you that I'm telling these women that I'm not interested and that I'm already with someone else," Ash reasons with her.

Lillie finally let go of her glare and replaces her pout with a frown. She understands why Ash reply to every women, he does not want to leave hanging as they wait for him which is never going to happen since he is already with her.

The blonde brought her knees up to the couch and against her chess, "I know, but don't you know what's tomorrow?"

Ash smiles, "Of course I do and don't worry, I made reservation at this restaurant."

Now it was Lillie's turn to smile brightly, now knowing that he did not forget. "What restaurant?"

"It's a surprise, my little Petilil."

"Ashura!" Lillie screamed when he called her by his nickname for her. Ever since she told him the reason why she was named Lillie, Ash always takes every opportunity, which is any time, to call her by her namesake. Soon her classmates even started calling her that, but she is more embarrassed when her boyfriend calls her that.

Lillie pounced at him and wrestled him on the couch, hitting with light punches because his muscles were just too much tough for her. Regardless, she keeps punching him while Ash just laughs as her punches were tickles to him.

* * *

Lillie sigh in relief. The mountain of love letters were bigger than usual and it proven to be too much for Ash, who decided to turn in for the night while Lillie stayed downstairs

"Honestly, why can't he just burn these?" She questions as she picks up an unopened letter and read the contents inside that is written beautifully in cursive writting.

 _Dear Ash Ketchum_

 _When you told me you already having someone else, I was devastated. In fact, you've broken my heart. So as a gentleman, I request you take me out for dinner for Valentine's Day and we'll make._

 _Here's my number: 1-XXX-XXX-XX_

 _Or... if you want a fun time, you can come over to my place_

 _Here's my address: XXXX-XXXX-XXXX_

 _Hugs and Kisses_

 _Love, Lune Moon_

Lillie so wanted to burn this, but she has a better idea. Thinking that sending this woman a text message is too risky, she wrote to her a letter instead which reads. What she wrote on that letter was so filled with such vile that it can poison even an Alolan Muk.

Lillie, with a sinister smile, places her letter into an envelope with the return address and tosses it to the pile that were replies to every women, who sent a letter to her boyfriend.

Speaking of boyfriend, she really needs to teach him a lesson.

* * *

Ash was blissfully asleep when he was rudely awaken. Waking up from a dream and into a living nightmare.

And that nightmare is in the form of his girlfriend in a see-through white nightgown. She is mounting on him above his family jewels, rather hard as she grinds her pelvic against his. He tried to ask what she was doing, but that lustful demented smile on her face made him lose the ability to speak.

"Oh Ashura," Her voice, oh Arceus, how can it be so sweet and vile at the same time. Oh and that lust...

"Y-yeah?" He then flinches when she touch him.

"About that reservation." Lillie starts to stroke to his chin while leaning down on him.

"Wh-what about it?"

"Screw it."

Lillie was the man that night.

* * *

 **If you ask me, I find it cute if Lillie refers Ash by his full name (Ashura, which I believe since 'Ash' seems like a nickname to me and Ash would definitely be embarrassed by his full name and goes by 'Ash' instead) and Ash refers Lillie by a nickname.**

 **Possessive Lillie, I also find that cute**

 **I'm not sure if Lillie would act like this if she gets jealous, but I remembered the phrase 'watch out for the quiet ones' Well... since Lillie is a pretty quiet girl, I thought she could be a pretty scary possessive girl, kind of like a yandere, but is sane enough not to kill anyone.**


	6. Growing Up (Part 1)

**I half expected Lillie's Vulpix to be an energetic one because I thought it would be quiet ironic for Lillie as it might too much for her to handle. Considering the early summary of episode 14 before it aired, I really thought Shiron would have an energetic personality.**

 **Even so, Shiron will still have a hyper and playful personality in this story. Although, what she did to Lillie in that epilogue scene of Episode 14 was hilarious and something I actually expected.**

 **About my other story, Their Secret, I'm currently putting that on hold because I want to watch Mallow's episode first before finishing the next chapter because I want to know more about her considering she is an important supporting character to Ash and Lillie.**

 **Wanna know something funny? Aureliashipping and Blueangelshipping were the first stories of Ash x The Alolan Girls (Lana, Lillie, and Mallow) to be published while there is no fanfic that focuses solely on Alohashipping(AshxMallow) and we are finally getting an episode that focuses on Mallow. Pretty ironic and oddly coincidental. Poor Mallow, she's in last place**

 **This chapter is more slice of life**

* * *

Lillie Aether was currently enjoying a peaceful walk around the surprisingly quiet streets of Hau'oli city. In her arms, snuggling against the blonde was the Alolan Vulpix that is affectionately called Shiron by the blonde bookworm. It was a weekend, so there were no classes for Lillie or her classmates, which is why the bookworm is taking it easy and decided to not study for the day and just relax.

"There's this pancake house that Ash went to once and he said they make the best pancakes." Lillie informed Shiron, who gave a cute woof. "Considering that he been to every establishment in Hau'oli city that has food, he's probably right on the money. Right, Shiron?" She asked rhetorically with a joking tone

"Vul!" The Alolan variant bark back with enthusiasm.

Lillie giggled as she continued walking to her destination. She was just a couple of blocks away when something, or rather, someone, caughter her eyes. She stops which prompt Shiron to look where Lillie was looking at. The Alolan Vulpix then barks in happiness when she saw her _daddy,_ Ash Ketchum. The Kanto Pokémon trainer is currently at a Malasada shop, specifically at an outside table with an umbrella, eating some of Alola's famous pastry while drinking a smoothie. Pikachu and Rotom were with him, as always.

The blonde giggled again, "Speak of the devil and he shall appear." She then looks down at Shiron in her arms, "Lets go join him."

Shiron's answer was jumping out of Lillie's arms and ran towards to her _daddy_.

* * *

Ash unconsciously places a Malasada in his mouth and slowly eats it while he flips through a newpaper, which he is engrossed in reading, especially in a certain section. He was so preoccupied that he yelp in surprise when a certain snow-colored Pokemon jump on top of the newspaper.

"Ah!" Ash yelp before recognizing the Pokemon on the newspaper. He gave a chuckle as he gathered the Alolan Vulpix into his arms, "Alola, Shiron. What are you doing here, you little rascal?"

Shiron, even though there is a language barrier between her _daddy_ and herself, ignored his question and continued to cuddle against Ash. The raven haired teen just chuckle at her affection as he stroke her head to return the fondness.

"If you're here, that means..." Ash trailed as he look around and sure enough, he saw Shiron's _mommy_.

"Alola, Ash." Lillie greeted as she walked towards him.

Ash greeted back with an, "Alola."

Pikachu squeak in delight when he saw the blonde classmate of his trainer. He enthusiastically pounced into her arms. Usually she would have freaked out, but due to all that training through Ash's guidance, Lillie did not scream one bit. Although, she will still freak out when she encounters a wild Pokémon, which is not much of a problem considering she always keeps her distances to the ones at her backyard.

"Hey Pikachu!" Lillie said with delight as she scratches a certain spot on Pikachu's head which made the electric mouse squeak in bliss. She then sat down on a chair next to Ash; she placed Pikachu on her lap. Speaking of the electric mouse, he curled up on her lap, enjoying the sensation.

Ash froze in his seat when Lillie sat next to him. Now that she was close to him, he got a whiff of her hair thanks to the crisp gentle wind blowing his way. It smelled so good, he wanted more, but he controlled himself albeit trying. Ever since that 'test', he has been wanting to be close to Lillie more and more, but a part of him is afraid that he might...

"Help yourself." Ash said as he motioned to the malasadas he ordered. The blonde said her thanks and told that she will only have one.

After eating one down, Lillie then looks at the newspaper that Ash was reading over.

"Anything interesting happening around Alola?" She started a conversation which brought Ash out his thoughts.

Ash gave her a confused look before he finally realized what she was referring to, "Oh, this? I'm not reading the news, I'm actually..." The rest was mumbled and inaudible except to the speaker.

Lillie leaned in closer, "I'm sorry, but I didn't quite get that."

Reluctantly due to embarrassment, he continued, "I'm... looking for a job."

The blonde blink in confusion, before puffing up her cheeks to suppress her laughter which she failed miserably, but was too busy laughing to care.

"You?...and a...job!?" She managed to say while laughing at her classmate. "That does not...mix at all!"

Ash sat there with a deadpan look, not really caring that she was laughing at him. He already told his plan to his caretaker, Kukui, about his plan; The professor of Pokemon moves also laughed at his plan, thinking it was a joke, so did Mallow and Kiawe; He asked the latter two if there was any way he could work for them at their respective family business.

Mallow told the raven haired teen that her parent's business currently have sufficient workers, so they were not looking for additional help. Kiawe said that they do not hire people outside of the family and Ash that time was a one time thing and he practically help around Kiawe's farm for free.

Although, Ash almost got that job at Kiawe's farm by promising to keep Hoshi from anything dangerous, but soon got second thoughts when he thought of Kiawe and what he would do to him if Hoshi ever did something 'dangerous' or worse, she actually got hurt. That was something Ash was not willing to make. Sure he is reckless enough to save his friends and Pokemon at the risk of his own life, but he is not crazy enough to endure through an overprotective brother's wrath.

Lillie was just calming down when she saw the seriousness in Ash's eyes. She froze. Blushing from embarrassment and believing she was being rude, she bow down her head with shame.

"Sorry."

Ash chuckled at her as he lifted her head back up. Lillie bushes even more from the contact.

"It's okay, I understand." He told her with a smile as he handed a malasada to Shiron, who gladly started slowly eating it.

Now that she was forgiven, although still embarrassed, Lillie continued the conversation.

"So how's your search."

"So far, not so good. I have been looking for a couple of days now and I still haven't find a job."

Lillie blink as a thought came to her mind, "Why are you looking for one, anyway? You could just battle other trainers, you know."

Due to the law, Pokemon trainers can actually earn money from other trainers if they won against them in a battle. The law was enforced so it could motivate novice trainers to train more so they would not lose any money which also help improve their status as Pokemon trainers. Although, the problem in Melemele island is that there is a shortage of strong Pokemon trainers that Ash can face and the raven haired made it a policy for himself to not take money from novice trainers.

"Yeah, but I'll 18 in a couple of weeks," Ash informed her. "So I thou-"

"Wait, you mean it's almost your birthday!?" Lillie cut him off as she startled the raven haired teen and suddenly stood up from her seat and inadvertently knocked Pikachu from her lap. Thankfully the electric mouse reacted quickly enough to land on his feet. "When!?"

Ash looks up at her with widen eyes, "Ma-March 22!"

Lillie glared at him with a pout. March 22? That date is coming in less than a week and there is no way to plan and organize a big party for an 18th birthday. Becoming 18 years old is a pretty big deal in all known regions because at that age, you are considered a full grown adult to society.

"Why didn't you tell me!?"

Ash slightly raised his hands for defense, clearly afraid of Lillie right now. "Would it make you feel any better if I told that I didn't tell anyone at all and they also don't know?"

Lillie's eyes widen slightly from that fact, "Wait...you mean... Kukui-sensei and the others don't it's almost your birthdayw?"

"Uh...yeah."

"WHAT!?" Lillie screamed as she gets even more frustrated, "Why didn't you tell us?"

"I don't see why my birthday is such a big deal," Ash said, "Why are you so upset?"

The blonde calmed as she took a deep breathe, she sat back down. "Ash...aren't you excited? I mean it's your birthday, a day that's all about you and you'll be turning 18 for Arceus sake." She said with a frown.

Ash, now seeing her calm down, put down his hands. His face looks neutral, but has a hint of curiosity. Wondering why his friend would be freaking out for; it is just a day to remind him of the day he entered into this world. It's not like he's turning 10 years old again.

"Well to me, it's just any day of the year." He informed her of his opinion. He then looks back at the newspaper.

Lillie gave a frown, clearly worried for her classmate. A thought came to her mind which brought sadness into her heart.

"Ash, did you ever had a birthday party?" She asked. "Did you at least do anything to celebrate it?"

The raven haired teen contemplated about it, "Well...not really."

More despair filled her heart as her sympathy for him grew.

"Did your mother give you a birthday present at least?"

"Hmmm..." He contemplated on that question. "She would make my favorite food for breakfast and dinner."

That seems to ease Lillie a bit, but her frown remains in existence. "What about your friends? Did you get gifts?"

"I... didn't really have many friends when I was growing up back home." Ash admits sadly with a frown. "To tell you the truth, back in Pallet Town, everyone at my age were jerks, so I never got along with them. Not including Gary, who was also a jerk, it was just me and my mom."

Even after admitting that he did not have a very pleasant childhood, he did not show any despair or sadness. He just continued searching for a job through the ads.

Now the frown is completely plastered to Lillie's pale face. Ash Ketchum, the boy, soon to be a full grown man, who goes all out to help those in need even at the risk of his own life, does not know the pleasure of a birthday. A very special day to all individual born into the Pokémon world. She and the others are going have to fix that.

"So what were you going to say?" Lillie asked, going back to the subject before she interrupted him. "Why are you looking for a job?"

"Well since I'm almost 18, I thought I should moved out of Kukui-sensei's house and go live somewhere else. I think I have overstayed my welcome, despite what Kukui-sensei says." He tells her as he informs more of his plan.

"I found an apartment room that's close by, but I don't have enough money to stay there long enough for my stay in gere. Considering that I can't support myself by just battling alone, I think it's a good idea for me to get a job."

Lillie internally gasp inside. That is right, just like all of his previous journeys through different regions, once he is done with his goal in the Alola region, he will be taking the earliest plane ride out of here.

Silence followed until Ash broke it with a different subject.

"It must be nice, huh?" He said with a smile.

Lillie slightly raised an eyebrow, "Hmmm?"

"Well your family is loaded." He points out, "And I've see how rich you are considering your mother owns an entire giant mechanical island where she does her work." He laughed at the last part, "So with your family, you're practically set for life. You have a really cozy life that I'm actually jealous."

That brought realization into Lillie's mind. What Ash claimed is true. The Aether family is one of the richest families in the entire world. She grew up in a well pampered life style at various gigantic mansions and all she had to do was call for her servants' names and they shall come to her aid. She wore luxurious clothes, slept in fine queen-sized beds, and ate food that is five-star material. She never experienced a day of starvation, a day does not go without a roof over her head or a good night sleep for the little princess.

For Ash? He grew up in a small town in a small two-story house. While she lived in a luxurious life with butlers and maid coming to her for her needs, he was out traveling the Pokémon world, catching and training Pokémon and used those said Pokémon to earn badges so he could enter big competitions. Despite haven't yet winning first place, he is a step closer one after the other. It will only be a matter of time before he takes a big step closer to his life's dream.

Just amazing, he accomplished many things while she lived in the lap of luxury and only accomplished memorizing on Pokémon materials without any major forms of accomplishments. What does that say for her?

Ash frowns when he notices how quiet Lillie has gotten. "You okay?"

"Ugh, yes, I'm fine." She said hastily before grabbing Shiron from Ash's lap, who cooed in confusion. "I-I'll see you later, Ash. Have a good day."

"Lillie!" Ash shouted as the blonde bookworm ran from the scene. "Wait!"

* * *

 **I was going to write more, but it would be too long so I'm making this a story arc for this Fanfic. As you can see, you'll be seeing(reading) big things coming for Ash and Lillie as they will be soon entering adulthood for the next couple of chapters.**


	7. Growing Up (Part 2)

**As you will notice in this chapter and the rest of this story arc, the chapters are full instead of the usual one-shot chapters I usually post for this story. So you guys might want to wait a little than usual for this fic.**

* * *

Kiawe Ahi was just making a delivery on his Charizard when he spotted Ash, who is still at the Malasada shop. The raven haired teen seems tired and a little irritated. The fire expert decided to fly down and meet up with his friend.

"Alola, Ash." He greeted before pulling up a seat at Ash's table. He looks down at the surface of the table and notices all the job ads covering it completely. "I see you're still looking for a job. I won't be bothering to ask your luck."

Ash grumbled from under his breath before lifting his head back up and picking up a random ad he previously read. He looks through it again in case he missed something.

Kiawe gave him his usual stern expression before asking him a question that has been in his head ever since Ash requested a job at his family's farm.

"I have a question, Ash and I want you to be honest with me."

"What is it?"

"How many leagues have you been to?"

Without missing a beat, Ash answered without look up. "The Lily of the Valley Conference from last year will make it five leagues I've been to."

"And despite you not making the championship, you won some prize money, right?"

"Yeah?"

Kiawe sweat drop, having an inkling feeling about this. "How much do you usually receive?"

"Uhhhh..." Ash trailed before coming up with a number, "I don't really keep count, but I remembered getting a check for $100,000,000 from the Orange League, which I won."

Kiawe's right eye twitched. A hundred-million dollars from winning just one league!? And this soon to be official adult has been to four other different leagues and, despite not making it to the top, he still won a pretty decent amount of prize money if he made it passed the first round. Also, he has been around various regions, battling various Gym Leaders and many other trainers.

"Did...you ever used any of it?"

"No, my friend Brock used to travel with me and he always pay the expenses."

If Kiawe was not such a tough guy, he would have fainted by now. His friend Lillie is probably the richest student in the whole school, but Ash's wealth from just battling trainers and in leagues, he might just rival the Aether family in terms of wealth. If all of his money is in his Trainer's Bank Account and he has not touch it for a couple of years... oh boy.

"Ash...that makes you, probably, the richest man alive in Alola, alone."

"Wait..." Ash looks up from the ad. He has a look of confusion with a raised eyebrow, "I'm rich?"

Kiawe just fell to the ground anime-style. The Pokemon, mainly Pikachu, Rotom, and Charizard had looks on confusion, which is understandable since they do not exactly know about the concept of money other than the fact that humans seems to really need it much like how all living-beings need food and water to survive for some reason, so much so that they work day in and day out to earn a decent amount.

* * *

After that awkward moment of leaving the scene and also leaving Kiawe unconscious, Ash returned to Kukui's house. During the walk back, after thinking about it, he never really give a proper look into his bank account, even after getting checks of the prize money. He just cash it in at the nearest bank and then just look for the next place to travel without looking at the sum of all the money he earned. Also, he usually pockets some of the money he received from trainers he fought and won against in battle and deposit the rest in his account without giving much care on how much he puts in his account or keeps in his person. Besides, he let his mom handle his bank accou... wait a minute.

"Alola, Ash!" Kukui greeted when he heard his student came back. Ash heard him from the kitchen. "How was your search today? Any luck?"

"Ummm..." Ash trailed as he proceed to further into the house, "Pretty good, I guess." He did not find a job, but it seems his search answered his money problem and then some.

"Oh?" Kukui said, "Does that mean you will be some earning some money now? Where're you working at?"

"...Let's just say I earned quite a lot of money." Ash said softly before sitting down at the living room couch. He turned to his living Pokedex, "Rotom, you have access to my Trainer's Bank account, right?"

[Of course!] It answered, [I have functions like any old Pokedex. Would you like to see your account?]

Ash gave a nervous look, "Uh... yes, please."

The mouth image on Rotom's screen disappeared and was replaced by a loading screen.

[Accessing, accessing, accessing...] Rotom repeated before numbers appeared on the screens. Numbers with a near countless digits along with a dollar sign.

"Ash?" Kukui called, coming from behind the couch, curious to see what his student is looking up in the Rotomdex, "What are y-AHHHHHHH!"

Ash jerk forward when his teacher and current guardian yelled really loud close to his ears. He covered his aching ears, "Professor? What was that for?"

He did not get an answer for the professor of Pokemon moves fainted much like how Kiawe did earlier; although, there seems to be foam forming in his mouth. Rotom floated near to him with a confused emoticon on its screen.

"I never seen so many digits in my life." Kukui managed to say before going into unconsciousness.

Ash sweat drop once again. He turned to Pikachu and Rotom after dragging his teacher to the couch. He points at them with a stern look, especially at Rotom.

"If anyone asks, don't tell them how much cash I have. Got it?"

Still not having a single clue on the concept of money, the two were still confused, but it seems seeing a lot of cash seems to make humans faint. Not wanting to see their love ones hurt, they agreed to their trainer's/owner's words. Rotom made a note on this.

Once they agreed, Ash turned to Rotom, "Show me my bank account again?"

The sentient Pokedex complied and show him his account. Ash has a look confusion. He was so sure that his mother would have used some his money since he lets her use his bank account since she occasionally needs some cash to use for her small restaurant, Pallet House, but it looks like she barely used any of it. However, according to the deposit statements, she has been using some of his money, quite a lot actually.

Just how did he accumulated over the years? Even if he repays Brocks all those times he paid for the expenses, it will barely leave a dent.

"Well at least it solved my money problem. Now, the question is, what can I do with all of this?" Ash spoke his mind out.

He then sat on a chair, thinking what he should do with all of this money. With this amount, he had more than enough to pay rent for that apartment room to stay in Alola with a roof over his head; not only that, he could buy a decent amount of Great Balls and Ultra Balls, both of which were expensive compared to the plain Pokeball, he has been wanting to try and use those. His mind was about to be set on that idea until a thought came to mind.

A smile appeared on his face, he jogged to Kukui's Video Phone before dialing a certain important someone's number. After several rings, the face of who he is calling appeared on screen.

"Hey, mom."

"Hi sweetie!" Delia replied with her bright smile that Ash inherited.

"Sorry if I'm interrupting anything," Ash said before continuing. "but would you happen to know how much a house cost?"

Ash also has no clue on the concept of money. Maybe Brock should of taught him that while on the road.

* * *

 **Meanwhile with Lillie**

Lillie ate the last piece of her ordered oran berry pancakes. It tasted very sweet, but not too much. Its soft and fluffy texture could bring anyone up to the heaven. However, she was too down in the dumps to even care.

The comment that Ash made about her rich is still lingering in her head. At first, it never bothered her that she comes from her a rich family since she was used to as long as she can remember. Also, she spent most of her time at the comfort of her own home with being in school being in second common place she would be at. Her servants, she was used to them pampering her like a princess. Her classmates were her friends, they were always had her back and they all treat her as an equal.

But are they all truly equal? Well in terms in how successful they would be in the future.

Lana is undeniably an expert in water-type Pokemon. She virtually knows everything there is about Pokemon from the ocean, she even knows more than the blonde bookworm does. Her expertise in water type definitely rivals Misty, a friend of Ash's who is a water type Gym leader, who are no slouches in a Pokémon battle.

Kiawe is a strong full-grown man and a very powerful fire-type expert. His burning spirit burns as hot as the sun and a thousand fire-type Pokemon combined. Lillie could not deny on how powerful his fire Pokémon are, especially his Turtonator. Not only his Pokémon were physically strong, so is he. According to Ash's words, Kiawe, even without Z-moves, definitely trumps all of the fire type trainers he encountered in his journey; he may even rival the Sinnoh Elite Four fire type specialist, Flint.

Mallow definitely beats all of Lillie's five-star chefs and maybe some from the faraway region of Kalos, which is said to be the birth place of many famous chefs. According to Ash, she can even beat his old friend, Brock, in a culinary battle. Not only that, being a grass-type expert is a really big plus. What is amazing is that she prefers to cook than to battle and train and yet, according to Ash, she is still quite strong despite not training that much.

Her Alolan native friends were definitely worthy of becoming Trial Captains, according to the people from all the islands of Alola and from the Island Kahunas themselves.

Now...for Ash.

He has definitely gone a long way from his very day as a Pokémon trainer. Traveling to various regions to battle the respective leagues despite losing each one is still quite impressive. Sure losing is considered a stain to a trainer's win-lose track, especially when it means losing in a Pokémon league. Which is understandable for trainers, who lost, find it not easy to find the spirit within them to continue battling, especially losing in their first-ever big competition. In fact, according to a book she read, a majority of trainers change their goals or stop competing in leagues all together and just settle down in one place, most is right after their first year as trainers.

However, Ash is not part of the majority. Despite his loses, he still achieved quite a lot. Over the years, he has captured and trained quite a lot of powerful Pokémon, which is plainly obvious to Ash's performances in leagues she and her other classmates saw when they watched him battle in videos that Kukui-sensei found in the web and decided to show it to his class.

Being a expert in one type is quite, but using various types is not as simple and Ash owns almost all types, just missing a few to add to his roster. Pikachu is his starter, which is why it is understandable he is among Ash's most strongest; however, Ash's recently captured, other than the ones he current has in Alola, definitely rival or even trumps Pikachu.

Ash definitely has a knack of finding and capturing powerful Pokémon and train them to their fullest potential. That and along with his ever-burning passion for battling and reaching his dream of becoming a Pokémon master, there is no stopping him.

What about her? Lillie herself?

Sure she learned and knows a lot about Pokemon, but according to Kukui-sensei and principal Oak, she still has a long way to go from reaching a full-fledged Pokemon professor level. She's no expert in any of the Pokemon type since she only has hatched one Pokemon which is her only capture which was virtually easy, so she is no expert in Pokemon Battles or Pokémon training. She is super hard working, but only when it comes to studying, so she is not that physically strong.

Also, she was so dependent on others, especially her servants at home. Her friends help her with her fear of touching Pokemon while her servants help her have a comfortable life. She frowned, all of her friends are so independent and she is almost an adult.

"Vul?" Shiron cooed which brought Lillie out of her thoughts.

Lillie gave a half heartfelt smile to her Pokemon, "I fine, Shiron." She told her as a waitress came to her with the check. The blonde bookworm pulled out her debit card.

Wait a minute...

This is not her debit card. Sure it was given to her, but all this money in her account was made and earned by her mother, who gives her a really big monthly allowance. This card was even made for her by her mother.

Lillie frowned as she handed the waitress her card. Shiron gave her mother a sympathetic look, she may not what is causing her mother to be so gloomy, she still does not want to see her sad. She jump in her lap to give her comfort.

It worked, well, sort of. Lillie gave another heartfelt before stroking the little ice fox's fur. As she waits and strokes Shiron's white fur, she looks around the establishment. This place definitely has a homey feeling to it and she really the décor, especially the delicious images of pancakes around. Add to all this, one of the employee's Pokémon, an Alolan Raichu, was floating around giving everyone their orders and another glass of their drinks. Lillie finds that one cute.

As her eyes wander around, her sights laid into something that missed from outside. The words were backwards since she was inside and the sign is suppose to be shown for outside people, but she knows what the words are.

It was a 'Help Wanted' sign.

* * *

 **What do you think of the last names I thought up for Kiawe? More importantly, what did you think of the part 2?**

 **I know Ash's classmates currently have one Pokémon each (Not counting their Pokémon rides), but this story is sort of mixed with the game which is Kiawe, Lana, and Mallow** **'s Pokemon are owned by the three plus the ones they have in the anime. This include Sophocles, although I don** **'t think I** **'ll be writing him much in this.**

 **I don't know how the currency works in the anime Pokemon world, so I used the US currency system.**

 **I** **'m not sure if Kiawe and Kukui** **'s reaction is accurate when seeing a bank account with a ridiculous amount of money, but I remembered a cartoon character had his mouth foaming when he heard that he earned quite a lot of money. It also looked like he was about to faint.**

 **I** **'m sure there are some people out there hating me for making Lillie feel sad and also point out her flaws while I point out the greatness in her friends, but this is purely for character development and it was technically Lillie's thoughts as she go over how far ahead her friends are. Also, you can** **'t deny that Lillie has some faults, like how she is quite dependent on others and her fear of course.**

 **Please review and thank you for reading.**


	8. Growing Up (Part 3)

**Replies to my loyal reviewers.**

 **DIE: I can't believe that I completely forgot that Lillie can make Pokémon food! Argh! Oh well, what's done is done and I doubt it'll make a difference if I add that to the last chapter, I'm too lazy to add that.**

 **Dr. Goku : About Sophocles, as I mentioned in the note in Part 2, I might not write him in. In fact, I will not write him into the story at all. Sophocles is my least favorite character because he's basically the fat version of Clemont and I like Clemont more then him and that is saying a lot because Clemont is also my least favorite(No offense to any Clemont fans) because his inventions always blows up and his names for his inventions are downright horrible. Anyway, as I said, Sophocles is basically Clemont's clone and there is no way I'm tolerating a fat version of that guy, also, he's not that interesting.**

 **Sivle: Thank you for your kind words. Yeah, Ash can be really funny. Maybe that's one reason why girls crush on him. Hmmm...maybe I should I write a oneshot about that in this story.**

 **Note about 'Their Secret', as I mentioned before that I'd put the next chapter on hold until I see Mallow's episode. Now that I saw it, I got some plans to think up and I'm also planning to watch a couple more episode to see if they make some foreshadowing, so 'Their Secret' will still be on hold, but don't worry, I'll still update this story.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

"Why are we here, Mallow? And why did you bring me here?" Asked the water Pokémon lover, Lana Moana.

"Well Lillie sent me a text and said to come here." Answered the green haired chef, Mallow Maoli. "She also told me to bring you if I could."

"Oh, for a moment I thought you wanted a private race with Noa." Lana said gently with a smile.

A competitive smile appeared on Mallow's face as she gave a hearty chuckle, "I really can't wait for next year."

Lana giggled, "Me too and when that time comes, me and Popplio will be ready."

"That is if you can win against me!" Mallow declared.

Both girls laughed at their little competitive talk. The sun has already set and the sky is now filled with countless twinkling stars and moon now dominates the sky for its time in the endless sky. A cool and crisp breezes blew to all parts of Hau'oli city as the two students of Kukui's class walked towards to a certain restaurant where a one-time winner, of a famous annual race, works at.

Soon they arrived at their designation, the pancake house, which is known as Snorlax's Pancakes **(I am not good at naming places)**. Despite being famously known to serve the best pancake in all of Alola, they serve more than hotcakes; in fact, they serve food of breakfast, lunch, and dinner which various on the time of day and day of the week.

Once they entered the establishment, they were confronted by a highly recognized citizen of Alola, the previous winner of the annual Pancake race, Noa Roland.

"Alola! Good evening." Noa greeted with menus in her arms and a welcoming smile on her face. Her face clicked when she recognized their faces, "Lana! Mallow! It's quite an honor to have you two here!" She said with bright enthusiasm.

Both Lana and Mallow have light blushes on their face as they chuckled at their little fame. Because of their skills and their regional home being quite small compared to other regions, they are really well known in most parts of Alola.

"Well our friend needs us here for some reason." Lana answered with a hint of curiosity for the said friend's reason.

"Yeah," Mallow adds, "Lillie called me to come here with Lana and then hanged on me without telling me why."

Noa giggled as she motioned them with heir extended arm to where the customers were being served. "I'm sure she'll answer that for you."

The two turned their heads to that very direction. Their looks of curiosity quickly disappeared and was replaced with looks of awe, bewilderment, and, most of, confusion.

Why is Lillie wearing the same uniform as Noa!? In her trademark white and light blue coloring nonetheless!

"Li-LILLIE!?" Mallow screamed. Although, for some reason, no one, especially the customers, turned to the screaming green-haired girl.

You really can not blame them...well, that is to say if you have a Y chromosome and your attentions is mostly on the new female waitress of your favorite restaurant and said female is wearing a really cute maid outfit that is complete with a frilly headpiece and an equally frilly apron and the skirt only reaches that knees.

"You wanted the oran berry smoothie, right?" Lillie asked nicely with a smile that melted the young man's heart.

"Ye-yes." The boy (miraculously) managed to say with his face blushing. Lillie gave him one last beautiful bright smile before turning her attentions to the other customers. When Lillie looked away, she did not notice the boy's bleeding nose. Strange, aren't oran berries suppose to be blue? If so, shouldn't an oran berry smoothie be blue also, not red.

It seems Lillie not only have the young male customers' attention, but also some elderly women, who were enamored by how Lillie looks so cute like a doll. Some were giving her invites to afternoon tea parties while some asking her to have her picture taken with them. All this was happening with Lana and Mallow watching with opened mouths and shocked eyes. Noa just stood there and giggled at their reactions.

Finally Lillie noticed them and walked up to them.

"Alola girls." She greeted them. Her friends were lost for words.

The green haired did not reply with the traditional reply to that greeting, instead she voiced out her thoughts.

"Lillie...what's with the dress?"

The blonde haired girl giggled as she did a little twirl, "Cute, huh?" She said with a giggled. "It's my uniform, obviously."

"Uniform?" Lana said her and Mallow's question.

"As of today, well since this morning, Lillie is our new waitress." Noa confirmed as she gently places a hand on Lillie's shoulder.

Lana and Mallow blink, clearly still in confusion. Lillie giggled at their faces, having a feeling that they would be acting like this.

* * *

To the male customers' horror, the new girl went for her break and retreated to the employee lounge that is privately located in the back where no outsiders can enter. However, Lillie's classmate were made exceptions for today. When they got there, all three girls released their Pokémon. When Shiron got called out, she was pouting, but quickly dropped it when she saw her friends. The human girls sat at a table while their Pokémon played.

Lillie then explains everything to why she is working here and what made her get the idea of getting a job here.

Mallow look at her friend with a sympathetic look, "Lillie, I don't think Ash intended of you to get a job as you think. He was just-"

"I know," Lillie cuts her off, "but he makes a valid point."

"And what would that be?" Lana asks.

"Thinking back, I'm not as super hard working as you guys." Lillie told them, "I mean, compared to me, you two and the others are practically champions while I'm just a trainer who just learned how to capture a Pokémon for the first time without."

"What are you saying, Lillie?" Mallow interjected, "Sure me, Lana, Kiawe, Ash and our Pokémon are strong, but compared to you, we're dummies when it comes to brains. Heck, I don't even know what the ability static does other than to paralyze your opponent."

"Static also attracts other electric types when not in battle." Lillie explained momentarily from the main subject.

Mallow mentally repeated that on her head. After scoring badly at a test, her parents were not very pleased. So they banned her from using their kitchen, any kitchen in fact, which was torture for the young chef.

"The point is, I'll be 18 in a few of months and I'm still living under my mother's money without doing much of anything." Lillie said before pointing at her best friend, Mallow. "You help at your parents' restaurant and you help your dad with his job while also helping take care of your sisters." She points at Lana at the last part. "Kiawe does a lot of delivery all day, everyday. And Ash? We all know how much he accomplished."

There was a moment of silence as the two process everything.

"I get it," Lana said with understanding. "You're working here because you want to become independent."

"Well..." Mallow trailed on as she contemplated over Lillie's decision. Her bookworm of a friend is not a very active person, so she is worried for her health. Then her mind wandered to that scene where she saw Lillie work. Mallow then puts on a smile; if Lillie is content with this job, then there should not be any problems.

"I think it's good idea. Although, you should have applied at my restaurant, I could have persuaded my parents to hire."

The blonde girl smiled as all three of them laugh. Lillie is happy to see her friend supporting her. Next to Ash, she is so lucky to have these two in her life.

"So why do you need us here, though?" Lana asks once the laughter died down, "I have a feeling it's not just to tell us that you got a job here."

"I have a problem." Lillie explains as she turned to where her Pokémon is playing with Popplio and Steenee.

"Shiron?" Mallow said with a confused look.

"An hour ago and I don't know why, but Shiron used Powder Snow on a customer."

That surprised her friends.

"Really?" Lana said. "That is so unlike her."

Mallow agree with that statement, but a theory then forms in her head. One that was very reasonable.

"This customary, they wouldn't happen to be a boy, was it?" She asked.

Lillie blinks at her friend, wondering what she is on to. She quickly shakes that question off when she notices the time, her break is almost over.

"Sorry girls, but I need to get back to work." Lillie explained as she hands them her debit card. "Can you look after Shiron for me? Make sure she stays out of trouble and in return, dinner will be on me."

The chef happily accepted the card, "No problem."

"Good luck!" Lana said loudly, yet quietly as Lillie went back to work.

Once she was gone from the room, Mallow leaned down to Lana's ear, "We are so calling Ash."

Lana matched her friend's devious smile, "Definitely."

* * *

 **This part was a little rushed, but I was too excited to put this off for a couple more days. Next chapter...well I don't want to give any spoilers, but it will be a funny chapter.**

 **~Please review.**


	9. Growing Up (Part 4)

**Part 4 (The Funny Part)**

 **Some of you might thinking that I'm writing too much parts for this multi-part story arc, but I thought I make some more hilarity in this story arc before making more Ash and Lillie moments.**

* * *

Lana has just dialed Ash's number after they were escorted to a table, courtesy of Noa. She had just put the small device near her ear when Mallow stood back up right after she had just sat down moments ago.

"Mallow, what are you doing?"

The chef gave the fisher woman a smile, a smile that somehow masked a vast amount of unholy malice that can actually strike fear into people and kill them in an instant like throwing a knife to their hearts.

"Oh nothing." So sweet her voice, yet it somehow made the room temperature of the entire establishment go down a couple of degrees. This surprised all of the people present, except for Lillie though for she has already gotten used to being close to an ice type Pokemon.

Surprisingly, or unsurprisingly depending on how you see it, Lana did not notice the hints so she just shrugged and continued to wait for Ash to answer.

* * *

"Here's your order, Mrs. Smith." Lillie said sweetly to an elderly woman as she places a tray, which holds a steaming hot bowl of vegetable cream stew, in front of her. A long with the order came with a cup of tea.

"Thank you, deary." Said the elderly woman with a pleased voice.

Unknown to the two, they were being spied, specifically on Lillie.

"W-wow, s-she is s-so c-cute." Stuttered a young male from another table. Said male is holding a phone, which he using with the camera function.

It is unknown what is causing his stutter, the fact that he is spying a really cute girl who is close by or the fact that he is still feeling the powder snow attack from an Alolan Vulpix. If it is the latter, that powder snow must have been something considering he is on his 4th cup of refilled hot coffee.

The young man felt another chill coming on, so he grab his cup of the tea to take sip, but was abruptly interrupted when his phone was snatched from his hands.

"Hey!" Is what he would have said if it weren't for Mallow's hand over his mouth and a ladle, which is in Mallow's other hand and seems to have strike fear into the young man, very much like how a knife would have also suffice.

Unfortunately for the young man, no one seems to have notice this as he was being forced out of the pancake house. Fortunately for Mallow, there are no security cameras, Alola is that peaceful.

* * *

The young man was thrown against the outside wall of the establishment. He was thrown after he was hit on the head by Mallow's ladle, get bitch slapped, a punch to the mouth, and a kick to where all males will cringed when they see it happen to their fellow kin.

He somehow managed to say this, "Wh-what are y-you do-ing this!?" His rasp stuttering is definitely from a combination of his swollen lips and the injured delicate part of the male anatomy.

"Look," Mallow said with a raised fist and a solemn look, "It's either me or her brother. Speaking of her brother, you're lucky he's not here."

Even if he could make the choice, he is still fucked for the night.

* * *

 **Meanwhile**

Ash was at Kukui's home, enjoying the rest of the day. So far, his day has been nothing short of greatness. For one, he no longer has to worry about money for quite a while. Also, he does not have to worry about overstaying in Kuku's hospitality, sure he is a great caretaker and all, but it feels like he is taking advantage of his teacher's generosity. Above all that, his stay in Alola is going to get a whole lot greater.

Not only his mind is in bliss, his mouth also. His mouth watered tremendously when he took another bite of the pizza he ordered. Only ten minutes has passed since the delivery and the pizza box is already empty.

"Ah man, this good."

"I know," Kukui agreed with him as he bite off a piece of his pizza. "Only problem is, their pizza is really expensive. Not that I'm complaining, but you didn't have to do this."

The pizza was order was to make up for making him faint.

"Yeah, but I always wanted to tried this stuff ever since you told me about that Pizza place." Ash said before a munching on some more, "Oh, I'm so ordering more this for tomorrow."

Kukui was about to comment on that, but Ash's cell phone rang which prompted the owner to answer it.

Ash: Hello?

Lana: Ash, please come to Snorlax's Pancakes and quick.

Ash: What? Why?

Lana did no answer and, instead, hanged up the call. Ash raised an eyebrow as he eyed at his phone. That had to be the most unusual call he had from the young fisher-woman. None the less, he complied to her request.

"Ash? Where are you going?" Kukui questioned as Ash put on his shoes.

"Lana called me to go to where Noa works for some reason." He answered as Pikachu jumped onto his shoulder.

Kukui also find that request to be unusual. He also started getting up to go outside; whatever the reason, if there is a chance that any of his students are in trouble, he will come as well to make sure they are okay.

* * *

 **Back at the Pancake House**

"Are you two ready to order?" Noa asked the two students.

"Not yet." Lana politely called.

"We called our friend and right now we're waiting for him." Mallow explained.

Noa nodded in understanding before leaving to attend another table of customers. Once she left, both Lana and Mallow tried to restrain their giggles that they miraculously managed to hold on for that moment. Shiron, who was with them the whole time, blinks and coos in confusion. Shiron's friends were currently in their respective Pokeballs, apparently their is a limit to how many Pokémon there can be in the restaurant.

The little ice fox then notices another boy doing something inappropriate to her _mommy_ , which is taking picture without her consent. She glared at the pervert. She was just about to jump off of the table and deliver a chilling Powder Snow at him, but got restrained by Mallow.

"Ahhhh, noooo!" Mallow told her before turning to her bluenette friend, "Lana?"

She stood up, "On it."

One glare is all that it took to make him stop. No one can stand a chance against Lana's demonic eyes.

"I would have beat him up." Mallow commented once Lana came back to her seat.

"Violence is wrong." Said the girl who had eyes that promised unholy pain to her possible victim.

* * *

"Uh...mother, when you called me to have dinner with you, this is the last place I expected eating at." Said a young man in his twenties, wearing a black and red business suite with black being the majority color with a red tie. Like a certain someone, he has blonde hair and emerald green eyes.

"Oh? And what's wrong with this place?" Giggled a woman who appears to be young for her real age. Like her son, she also has blond hair and emerald green eyes. The mother and son both got out of the limousine. "Don't worry, Gladion. I promise that tonight wont be dull as our last family dinner."

"Then shouldn't Lillie be with us?"

* * *

 **Well as of right now, we still don't know much of Lillie's family situation. This AU, though, so I'm making Lillie's family to be a normal one, meaning there is no tragic event that split the family.**

 **Lusamine is not insame, rather a hard working business woman who tries to make time to spend time with her family. Gladion, being the oldest, is in line of inheriting his mother's company, so he is a busy studying to live to his mother's reputation.**

 **For those who haven't read my other Aureliashipping story, Their Secret, Gladion is definitely an edgelord, although I'm having trouble making him badass as in the game.**


	10. A Kissing Game

**This is just for a fun one-shot. Basically, this is not canon to the rest of this story.**

* * *

Ash glares at Mallow; not out of hate, but more of that look he gives when he stares down at his opponent in a Pokémon battle. So far, the chef has taken down Kiawe and Sophocles in a game of...

Truth or Dare.

"All right Ash," Mallow starts with a sly smirk. "Truth or dare."

Ash arrogantly returns the smile. He has played this game plenty of times before with his past traveling companion and all the females (namely Misty, May, and Dawn) all tried to embarrass him, but all three failed.

So will Mallow once this is over.

"Okay...truth."

Mallow chuckled maliciously, which scared Lillie who is also playing along with Lana. The two boys, who were utterly embarrassed by the chef, were currently crying at the corners of the room that they were in.

The remaining players were sitting in circle on the floor.

"What? Scared?" Mallow taunted.

"Nooo..." Ash taunted back, "But are you?"

The green haired chef just smiled darkly before asking the Truth guestion, "Have you ever kissed a girl before and vice-versa? If so, how many?"

 _"What that's it?"_ Ash thought, thinking the truth question is weak.

Lillie blush when she heard that question. Right now, she is starting to regret brining her friends to her mansion for a sleepover. It all started out fun, but she has completely forgot how much of a monster Mallow is at this game. Her friend has already traumatized Kiawe and Sophocles and the bookworm does not really want to see Ash hurt by a question.

"Ash, you don't have to-" Lillie tried to tell him, but he already answered the Truth question.

"Oh yeah," The raven haired teen answered. He counted his fingers to remember the exact amount, "4, no wait, 5 girls actually."

"WHAT!?" Lillie screamed. She was not the only one who was surprised, Lana's glowing brightly like Christmas tree while Mallow was quite shocked at the number.

"Wow, who kissed you?"

He already finished his turn, but Ash decided it was okay to share. It's just a harmless Truth.

"Lets see, there was Bianca from Alto Mar. I think she kissed me to show her gratitude for helping her,"

A dark cloud formed above Lillie. Ash has helped her plenty of times already and he was never asked to help her, he just did it because he is just that nice.

 _"I wish I could show you my gratitude."_

Mallow giggled, "Surprising the number isn't higher." Ash has occasionally told his classmates stories of his years of traveling and a lot of the stories involved helping who are indeed to help or saving.

"Y-yeah." Lana said nervously, which caught Mallow's attention.

She squinted her eyes at the water Pokémon lover.

"Wait a minute..." She slowly said before standing and pointing accusing fingers at Ash and Lana. "You two kissed!?"

Lillie gasped at the revelation. _"L-Lana...?"_ For some reason, she feels so betrayed.

Mallow proceeded to glare at Lana, who held her hands defensively.

"I only did it because my sisters wouldn't stop pestering me to kiss Ash!"

That calmed down Lillie...just a little.

Mallow huff before turning her attention back to Ash.

"There was Melody from Orange Island, she kissed me as a welcoming gift." He said before saying the last two names. "And May and Dawn, they kissed me because they were grateful for showing them pointers on how to be Pokémon Trainers."

"Were any of them on the lips, Ash?" Mallow asked curiously while looking at Lana, who blushed.

"It wasn't on the lips! I-I only k-ki-kissed him on the cheek."

Mallow gave her a deadpanned look, "Really? That's boring."

"Well then, I'm sorry Mallow because all the girls who kissed me, only did it on my cheek."

The chef slap a hand on her face.

"Only the cheek?" She whispered to herself. She sighed, "At least they made it that far."

"What did you say?" Ash asked when he heard Mallow whispering to herself.

"Oh nothing." Mallow replied as she composed herself.

The raven haired teen raised an eyebrow, "What's with you and kissing today?"

His question was only answered to by some giggling. "Oooooh~ no reason." Mallow playfully said.

Ash kept his glare on at the green haired girl before turning back to the rest. Lana turned her head when she saw Ash look at her way while Lillie just stayed silent after hearing what her crush has revealed.

"Well it's my turn then," He said before thinking who to pick. "Well it's been a while since someone picked you. So Lana, truth or dare?"

The blue haired girl took a deep breath to control her heart rate.

"T-truth."

"Boo~" Mallow commented, mimicking an audience.

Ash thought his blue haired classmate has suffered enough, so he went with something easy.

"Other than water-types, what kind of Pokémon do you like?"

"Any Pokémon that comes from the Ocean." Lana answered with a smile.

"Uhhh, I said that are not water-types." Ash reminded with a raised eyebrow.

"There are Pokémon who live in the ocean who are also not water-type, Ash." Lillie informed which surprised the trainer from a faraway region.

"Really?" Ash asked. Lillie just nodded her head.

"Yes, I heard a Pokémon called a Skrelp and its evolution lived in the ocean and are Posion-Dragon types. You won't find them here in Alola, though. I forgot which region they come from, but they are only found there and nowhere else."

Ash just smiled at the bookworm. "Wow. Lillie, you're so smart."

Lillie gasp lightly as her face blush brightly. "Th-thanks, Ash. You really don't need to tell me that every time I saying something so trivial."

"I'm just saying what's true." His words only made her blush deeper.

Mallow smirked at the small exchange before looking at Lana and winked at her. The water Pokémon lover winked back. Unfortunately for Ash, he did not notice it.

"Lillie?" Lana called which got her attention. "Truth or dare?"

The blonde bookworm was grateful for Lana for pulling her out of that conversation with Ash. She didn't know how long she could have last or else she would have fainted due to her blood rushing to her head.

"Dare." Lillie challenged, only because Lana is not crazy as Mallow when she plays the game.

However, Mallow was just smiling like the Cheshire Cat within her own mind, _"Just as I expected."_

"Okay..." Lana pretended to think. "I dare you...to close your eyes for the remainder of the game."

"Huh?" Lillie said, thinking the dare was so random. She shuts her eyes, "Okay. So what happens if I opened them before the game ends?"

"Then I'll punish you with another dare." Lana threatened, which was cute since she could not pull off a menacing face without having something provoking her.

Ash raised an eyebrow. Something was going, he just feels it in his gut. He shrugged before turning to Mallow.

"Well since Lillie's stuck doing a dare, does that mean you or me have to take her turn?"

His answer was being shoved by the chef. He fell right on top of... Lillie.

The blonde gave a yelp as an 'unknown' object rammed into, making her fell on her back and the thing that rammed her to be on top. Opening up her eyes, Lillie saw the chocolate brown eyes of...Ash Ketchum.

"A-A-A-A-Ash!?"

It only took the raven haired to process what was going on. "They...they planned this!"

"Oh! Look, Lana. Lillie has her eyes and the game is not even done yet." Mallow jokingly acted. She took a moment to laugh, "You know what that mean."

Lana laughed with her, "Ooooh~ Lillie, I dare you..." Mallow mimicked a drum roll with her fingers. "To kiss Ash!"

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAT!?"

"You have to!" Mallow reminded her. "After all, you know the rules. Fail to complete a dare or answer a truth, you have to kiss someone of the challenger's choosing."

"And I choose Ash if you fail to do your dare!" Lana manages to laugh out.

* * *

In the end and due to the rules, Ash and Lillie ended up kissing on the lips. For the rest of the night, the two ignored their cunning friends, who were still in the living room with Kiawe and Sophocles still traumatized in the corners.

"Well I believe our mission was a success. Don't you think, Lana?"

Lana giggled as she shows her a photo, "What do you think?"

The photo was their dared friend kissing her crush.

Mallow admired the photo, "I have to say, things went better than I thought."

"Indeed, I never knew Ash was a good kisser." Lana just realized what she just said. "Not that I kissed him on the lips!"

"I know, Lana. I know."

It took a moment before Lillie completed her dare and then some. Once the two interlocked heir lips, they swear that they heard moaning. It really surprised the chef and water-type lover, especially on the duration of the kiss. They did not how long it would last, so they decided to quickly take a picture to commemorate the moment and to embarrass the two even more.

"Are we horrible people, Mallow?"

She scoffs as she continued to admire the photo, "I don't feel horrible. In fact, I feel great!"

Kiawe and Sophocles beg to differ from their corners.


End file.
